Jessie Gets Revenge
by AllThingsFantastic
Summary: The kids sneak out on Jessie again and tend to enjoy their nanny-free day. But what happens when Jessie finds out what the little ones are up to. She plans to get revenge- will she go too far?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first try at fanfiction so please don't be too harsh, although criticism is always welcome!**

**I do not own these characters they are the property of those who created them and are currently being paid for them, not me.**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god, not again." Jessie groaned.

The kids had tricked her into playing hide and seek using the opportunity to once again sneak out of the pent house and cause who knows how much trouble. Just to be sure she searched again covering every inch.

"Olly olly oxen free!" She cried hoping they would come out of hiding.

"Let me guess, hide and seek again?" Bertram laughed.

"Oh go eat your supply of chocolate." And with that Jessie grabbed her jacket and went out to find the kids.

* * *

Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri decided to see how long it would take for Jessie to find them missing from yet another game of hide and seek. They were currently hiding behind the plant in the lobby, as they did every time.

"I can't believe she fell for it again!" Emma laughed.

"I know! Why else would you and I be the ones to suggest it, if we weren't running again?" Luke joined in.

"I do not feel right deceiving dear Jessie like this. Perhaps we should go back." Ravi stood up.

Zuri pulled him back to the ground with a tug on his sleeve, "Give it up Ravi."

Just then the elevator doors opened and they all fell silent as Jessie rushed out to find them.

"Tony, have you seen my kids?"

"Hide and seek, huh?" Tony grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…"

"Nope I haven't seen them, check the park that's where they're usually at."

"Unless Emma's leading this round in which case they'll be at-"

"The mall." They finished together.

"Thanks Tony!" And with that Tony opened the door and Jessie ran out.

He waited until she disappeared around the corner, and then called out to the kids.

"All clear guys!"

They ran out from behind the plant and stopped in front of Tony.

"Thanks for covering our booties."

"Yeah, she found out in record time today. Just under eight minutes! She's learning." Was Zuri's input.

"Why haven't you told her that we hide here in the lobby?" Emma wondered.

"Easy. If she found out I knew where you were today, she'll start thinking about all the other times. And you know how she over reacts to stuff like this."

"She's so cute when she's worried about us." Luke said with a sigh.

"LUKE!" They all yelled.

"Sorry."

"Where are you guys hiding this time?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"Rockwall." They chorused.

And with that kids all walked to the door, and towards the park.

* * *

Why me? Jessie wondered, if it wasn't for Zuri's big brown eyes I really wouldn't have fallen for it this time.

She had checked the park and was rushing to the mall when she saw four kids laughing on their Bway towards the park. They came out of the lobby of her hotel, and Tony was holding the door for them!

No way, it couldn't be! Jessie jumped behind a car and waited. Sure enough, it was her kids smiling and laughing on their way to the park. Well then, two (okay five, six if you counted Tony) could play this game. With that and a smile Jessie drifted off down the street with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the last chapter, just a reminder I do not own these characters. And thanks to my first reviewers and many readers. If you have any ideas just let me know!**

**Chapter 2**

Jessie followed the kids to the park, hiding behind the oversized mushrooms to keep an eye on them while planning her revenge. She thought of calling their parents- but then she would have to admit to losing them. She could confront Tony-but that would end it too quickly, she'd save him for later. Finally she came up with a plan, and so she snuck off into the trees and pulled out her cell phone.

It was still early enough in the day that the kids decided to play around before Jessie founded them. They argued for what felt like forever before they decided to play hide-and-go-freeze-tag-goose. A game that no one really understood and that Jessie stopped letting them play because they could never decide on one set of rules.

Luke was it so the other three ran off into the nearby trees. Emma hid just inside the trees hoping to run out when look came in. Ravi picked his way trying to find a clearing free of pigeon poop, where he could wait for Luke to come get him. Zuri took off to her favorite climbing tree and jumped for the lowest branch. Then just as her feet left the ground a hand grabbed her tutu and another covered her mouth and dragged her further into the forest.

Luke found Ravi almost immediately when he ran into him in the forest. Emma was sneaking back out of the trees when he spotted her. He reached out and tagged her arm, claiming the win. Which Emma quickly refuted and began the usual argument about rules that didn't really exist in the first place. After who knows how long, the two were out of breath and not talking to each other, leaving poor Ravi as the messenger.

It was getting dark when they finally remembered Zuri. They thought she would have come out with her little attitude asking if they had forgotten her, eventually Emma volunteered to go get her out of her tree (she hid in it all of the time).

Ravi tried to convince Luke to make up with his sister. But Luke was Luke and refused to give in at all to his bossy older sister. Ravi was practically begging Luke to just make up with her. He was tired and hungry. He just wanted to go home and deal with Jessie.

Just then flashing lights pulled up in front of the park. Two police officers hopped of their motor cycles and began walking toward the two boys. Ravi and Luke panicked and reached out to each other as the cops drew closer.

"Are you two Luke and Ravi Ross?" They nodded mutely at the cop.

"Oh thank goodness!" the other cop spoke quickly into his com to inform the other units.

"Your nanny has been worried sick about you guys. Where are your sisters?" Luke shrugged and shook his head.

"W-we are n-not s-sure, Mr. Police man, s-s-sir." Ravi managed to say.

Just then Emma came running out of the trees, "I can't find Zuri!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I did not expect people to actually read this! Thanks for any and all feedback from everyone, including letting me know about reposting the last chapter, oops. And funnily enough I still do not own these characters. Who would have guessed?**

**Chapter 3**

She came to a complete stop when she saw the cops and immediately ran to her brothers.

"We are going to take you guys home now." The first cop said.

"But what about our baby sister?" Ravi demanded

"We'll send someone out for her later." The second cop soothed.

"No!" Screamed Luke and the three of them took off running.

Right into a third cop. Emma fell into the dirt and looked up surprised to see a woman looking down at her. The first two cops each grabbed one of the boys and began to take them back to where the woman had parked the police car. Luke fought gallantly but in the end was merely tossed over the officer's shoulder and carried to the car where he was dumped in the back seat blushing furiously. Ravi was patiently trying to talk to the officer to get him to see reason. Eventually he gave up and starting shouting in Hindi. The officer continued to drag the little Indian boy across the ground and using one hand to open the door, lifted him into the back of the car.

About two minutes later they heard Emma yelling about how they owed her a new pair of heels. And a new pair of jeans. And a new shirt. And a new phone. When she too was placed in the car, the boys saw why she was making such a fuss. Emma had managed to trick the officer into letting her walk on her own to the car a few steps further and she had run to the forest only to slip and fall into a mud puddle.

"Maybe you should ask for a trip to the hair salon." Luke suggested, once he stopped laughing.

"Hair is no joking matter." Emma said with a flip of her hair.

"Look at it this way," Luke said gently, "at least now you won't need a facial!"

Ravi doubled over laughing as Emma pounced on Luke, tackling him to the floor of the car.

They were still struggling with each when they stopped in front of their building. Emma pushed Luke against the door only to have it give way when the officer opened it. Luke and Emma tumbled out of the car and into the waiting arms of their nanny.

"Luke! Emma! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" She pulled them into her arms and lifted them up off the ground checking them for injuries of any kind. She gave them both kisses on the top of their heads and pulled them tighter to her.

"Jessie. Squashing. Can't. Breathe." Emma gasped.

"Ravi!" She pushed the other two behind her and grabbed Ravi repeating her same treatment. She gratefully thanked the officers and waved to them again before dragging the three kids into the lobby. She stopped just outside the elevators.

"I am glad that you are alright, but I am sick of these games. You have a lot of explaining to do. The least of which is how you snuck out again."

Zuri woke up to find herself blindfolded and tied up. She called out as loud as she could, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. She swallowed and tried again. Same thing.

Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were tied as well. She pushed herself to her feet and immediately fell again. She was tired and hungry. All she wanted to do was go home and eat some of Bertram's dinner, whatever it was.

"Unless it's liver, in which case I'm glad I'm here instead." She reasoned with a little smile.

She thought about how her siblings were probably searching for her. They were probably with Jessie in the park right now. She could almost hear Ravi calling her name in that accent of his. And Emma crying over losing her. She imagined Luke trying to pretend he was okay, but secretly scared for his only little sister.

"I miss you guys. Please find me soon." She whispered into the darkness.

She slipped her arms around herself until her hands were tied in front. Then she curled up in a ball and rested her head on her hands.

"Good night, Jessie." And with that she drifted off again.

**Please tell me what you think positive or negative! Any ideas on what should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The three Ross kids found themselves sitting on the couch under Jessie's glare. She was demanding to know why they had snuck out on her, again.

"Is it because you want me to get fired? Because when I tell your parents, which I have to since Zuri's missing, you know that is what will happen."

"No!" They chorused.

"Jessie, we don't want you to go." Emma started.

"It's a game that we have played with all of our nannies- it doesn't mean anything about you." Luke cut in.

"In fact that's why we only go to a few places to hide, that way you can find us." Ravi pointed out.

"I know, that's why I am so upset that I lost Zuri. It's entirely my fault!" Jessie cried out, her eyes bright.

"No it's not!" Luke cried, shaken by Jessie's hysterics, "You always find us, then bring us home and ground us for a week. It's fool proof!"

"Well I wouldn't have found you today! I went to the park, the mall, and the ice cream shop! I looked everywhere! I headed back here knowing I had to call your parents and the police. I only found you because I saw you walking out of the lobby, towards the park. I was so mad at you guys that I watched you all day without talking to you and decided to sick the police on you. Eventually they came so I came back here!" Jessie was having an absolute breakdown. "Then the police find you but only three of you so I have to call your parents anyway. And I am going to get fired and have to move back to Texas, cause I'll never find another job out here and on top of that your sister is MISSING!"

Then Jessie collapsed to the floor and began sobbing.

Emma was in shock, Jessie never got upset, she awkwardly shuffled forward and began to rub Jessie's back.

Then something she said clicked in Luke's mind. "You knew where we were?!"

Jessie blushed, "Yeah."

"And you didn't bring us home?"

"Obviously."

"So this is all your fault."

"Luke!" Emma called.

"Shut up!" cried Ravi.

Jessie put up a hand to silence the other two. Then she looked straight at Luke, until he turned away in embarrassment over what he said. Then Jessie reached out and turned his face back to her.

"Yes, Luke, it is all my fault and I'll tell your parents that. I wanted to teach you guys a lesson. I was going to have you picked up by the police and brought home. Gone to bed without supper. Get up early tomorrow. The list was awful and full of punishments. Mrs. Kipling was going to be taken out of Ravi's room. Luke was going to lose video, music, magazine, and video game privileges. Emma was going to lose half of her bathroom time, her internet, and her new phone. Zuri was going to have tea time taken away for a week, along with her fancy dresses, and chubby the bear was going on a shelf where she could see him but not hold him."

All three looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, gruesome right? But now I hope you have learned your lesson without all of that. We need to find Zuri, I need to know everything that you know about what happened to her."

They were silent trying to absorb all of what Jessie had said.

Finally Emma spoke. "We saw her after we started that game you never let us play. She ran off to her usual hiding spot in her tree. About an hour later, was when we decided to try and find her. Then the officers came and you know the rest."

Ravi spoke next, "I saw her get to her tree, but then I walked the other way so that I could get to my clearing."

Luke looked at her, "I didn't see anything, my eyes were closed."

Jessie thought about that. "We'll go to the park in the morning to see if we can find out what happened to her. In the meantime I want all of you to go to bed and try to get some sleep, I'll be up in a little while."

She went to find Bertram to let him know what had happened, but she couldn't find him.

Jessie turned in an hour later, curling up in her room that had become home to her recently. She softly cried into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Zuri."

* * *

Zuri woke up to the sound of a door opening to her room. She was cold and sore from sleeping on the ground. Millie the Mermaid was too scared to be of any comfort last night and she had experienced nightmare after nightmare.

Whoever had opened the door was coming closer. Zuri was scared, she didn't know what was going on. A familiar voice spoke to her, closer than expected.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zuri. I promise your safe. You'll go home soon." Zuri jumped when the last part was spoken in her ear.

She pulled away from the person and curled into a tighter ball.

"How about I take your blindfold off?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

Roughened hands reached out to untie the blind fold. When it fell away she looked into the eyes of one of the few people she trusted.

"But why?" She whispered.

"Because someone needs to learn a lesson about how to treat those who work for you."

With that they got up and left leaving Zuri with a piece of toast with Jelly on it, a glass of juice, and tied hands. She cried in frustration trying to get her hands to work. Then gave up and called for help.

**Okay not as much humor in this one, couldn't really fine a good place for it. **

**Who kidnapped Zuri? Where is she? Will Jessie get fired? **

**Let me know what you think and I'll post as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuri had finally managed to eat some of her toast, and her juice was gone. But the rope that tied her had rubbed her wrists raw. Now they hurt even more than before and she wished that she was still hungry. The room she found herself trapped in had a single window in which the morning light shined in, it was early.

She was trying to understand why they had taken her, what good was it going to do? At least she knew where she was. She was in a storage closet. Her captor probably brought her here to keep her close while they were working as if nothing strange was going on.

This probably means that she had heard her siblings last night. _Wait! If I can hear them then maybe they can hear me!_

So Zuri took a deep breath realizing this might be her only chance to get out of here, and called out their names. She called to Emma, Luke, and Ravi before the door opened again and her captor flew in with a gag in their hands.

"Shut up!" They cried as they tied it around her head.

* * *

Luke woke to the sound of his two sisters screaming his name. Emma wrenched open the door to his room and pulled off his covers. Leaving him in his boxers on the bed barely conscious.

"Emma!"

"Get up." She was pulling on her robe that matched her pink monkey pajamas.

"It's too early, tell Zuri to go back to sleep."

Emma inhaled, "Oh my- You heard her too."

"Of course I did, I'm not deaf."

"Luke! Wake up." And she smacked the side of his head.

"Geez Emma! Alright I'm up, I'm up."

He sat up and swung his feet to the floor. Emma watched as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair. Mid swipe everything came back to him- running away, playing in the park, the police, Zuri's kidnapping, Jessie's breakdown. Emma smirked as he stood up straight, realizing why she had needed to wake him up.

He rolled his eyes at her expression, "So what does it mean that we can hear her?"

"That she is in the building obviously."

"Which means that more than likely someone in the building is responsible." He pulled on a pair of shorts.

"Which means we can't tell anyone."

"Okay I'll go get Jessie." He put on a shirt and walked to the door.

Emma reached out and grabbed a fistful of the shirt he had just pulled over his head. He complained as she pulled him backwards down the hall to her room.

"We can't tell _anyone!_"

"You don't actually think that Jessie could be behind this do you?"

"Not really, but she was really mad last night, and remember when she said 'I hope you have learned your lesson'? That could have been a threat."

"Jessie would never do something like this to us. Much less scare Zuri enough for her to scream like that."

"Well she may tell someone who figures out and moves Zuri to a new hiding place, where we'll never find her."

At that moment Jessie knocked on Emma's door. The both jumped guiltily.

"Time to get up, we need to go to the park early before people mess with the scene." Jessie called out.

"Coming!" She heard Jessie walk away and told Luke to run to the bathroom and pretend that was where he had been.

"And don't tell Ravi!" She whispered as she shut her door behind him.

**Sorry to cut it off there, but if I don't this will be a REALLY long chapter. Next up date should be tomorrow, I'm hoping to finish by Saturday. Thanks for everyone who is reading!**

**And a side note to the quest who reviewed my last chapter- If I told you who did it then it would ruin the story, so just keep reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished this a couple of minutes ago and then realized I hadn't posted the last chapter, oops. Well my mistake means two updates for you! Enjoy and please review, I love hearing from you!**

**Chapter 6**

Luke ran into Ravi when he went into the hall, _It figures._

"Hey Ravi. What's up?"

Ravi stared at him, "You are a strange child, my brother."

And with that Ravi turned and walked back into his room. Luke let out a breath and went to the bathroom to get ready. About thirty seconds later Emma was banging on the door.

"Come on Luke! Hurry up!"

"Emma I just got in here."

"So."

"Look it's not like you are ready yet so just give me a couple of seconds."

"I _am_ ready, now let's go!"

Luke shook his head and opened the door. Sure enough Emma was standing there hair, makeup, and dressed. Suitably impressed, although he'd never say it, Luke followed his sister down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw an empty kitchen. They sorted through the cupboard, finding nothing that didn't require effort to make they sat down and waited for Jessie.

They heard her upstairs on the phone yelling at someone on the other end of the line. They heard her start pleading for forgiveness and then she hung up. Within seconds she was crying, then she started to laugh. "Oh I am so sorry Zuri, but I can't take it anymore" they heard her whisper.

Emma tapped Luke on the shoulder and they left the kitchen together. Luke started to talk but Emma shook her head knowing that he would defend Jessie forever if given the chance. They decided to go down to the lobby to see if they could find out anything down there. They talked about how they should go about checking the hotel without people getting suspicious on they way down to the lobby.

* * *

They found Tony in his usual spot in the lobby behind the desk. He gave them a smile and a small wave.

"Hey Tony!"

"Hey Kids." He wasn't exactly in an excited mood, in fact he looked even more harried than usual.

"Is it catalog day?" She asked. That was when he usually looked like this.

Tony looked confused. "No, why?"

"You look a little stressed out that's all."

"What's up?" Luke cut in.

"It's Jessie. She put this horrible burden on my yesterday."

"Really? What?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again shaking his head.

"Come on Tony, we can't help if you don't tell us." Emma gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He laughed. He thought about it for a second then nodded. "Okay, but you have to be discreet."

They nodded in unison.

"Jessie mentioned something about how long we've been together yesterday, and I think it was a hint. But I can't remember when our anniversary is." He was really worried about this.

Emma gave him a sympathetic look, "Don't worry we'll find out for you."

He visibly relaxed, "Thanks guys!"

Jessie came out of the elevator with Ravi and leveled a meaningful look at Tony, he smiled uncomfortably.

"Hey. You look great, as usual." He said trying to act smooth.

She gave him a huge smile, "Thanks, so do you. Do you have any plans for us this weekend?"

"Don't I always? I just have to wrap up a few loose ends around here and I'll set everything up this evening."

"Sounds great!" She leaned over the desk and gave him a quick kiss.

"PG please." Pleaded Luke.

Jessie and Tony laughed self-consciously while Emma elbowed his side. Jessie pulled the three kids to the door with a quick wave to her boyfriend and they walked towards the park.

* * *

Jessie was confused as to how to approach Tony. She wanted him to tell her that he knew about the kids escapades. She wanted to know that he had known that they were safe, and when they were coming back. That was part of the reason why she had come back to the talk to him after calling in her favor at the police station.

She lead the kids to the park in order to search for clues. She didn't think they would find anything but you never know. Besides she needed to do something. They wandered toward the spot where Zuri was last seen. They were only there for a few minutes when Luke started complaining that he was hungry. He and Emma hadn't had breakfast that morning. Jessie had left her money back in her room so she gathered the kids up and took them back to the penthouse, hoping Bertram was there this time.

* * *

Jessie herded them up the stairs to wash up before going to the kitchen. Ravi went first and immediately ran down to the kitchen. Emma and Luke waited for Jessie before following him down the stairs.

Luke, Emma, and Jessie walked into the kitchen to find one Bertram, smiling and humming. Ravi was already there his mouth hanging open. Luke and Emma were equally stunned, they shared a look then sat down at the table and watched Bertram make lunch. He was way too happy. Jessie noticed Bertram's happy mood as well.

"What's got you so perky today?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, something good happened yesterday that's all."

"Well I would love to hear what it was, but first I have to tell you how awful yesterday was for the rest of us."

"Let me guess you found the kids." He said with a grin.

Jessie couldn't take it anymore she started crying again.

"Sorry." Bertram looked overwhelmed, "Some people don't have a sense of humor." He said under his breath.

"Bertram. Zuri was taken yesterday. I don't know why or how all I know is that she is missing."

Bertram froze and his smile fell off his face "What?"

Emma cut it, "When we ran out on Jessie yesterday we went to the park, and by time the police found us Zuri was missing."

Bertram set down his mixing bowl and leaned heavily on the counter. "Sorry I wasn't here last night."

Jessie accepted his apology and watched as he picked up a plate full of sandwiches.

"Where were you?" Luke asked

Bertram blushed, "Well, I uh… had something t-to take care of."

Jessie and Ravi nodded, accepting that and dug into their lunch that he set in front of them. He picked back up his mixing bowl and set lumps of some kind of dough onto a tray and placing it in the oven. Emma and Luke shared a look as they too enjoyed their lunch.

When they finished the four of them said goodbye to Bertram and left the kitchen, Jessie trailing slightly behind.

* * *

Jessie found herself following the kids back to the park. They were searching the site again since they weren't there that long before lunch. Jessie was leaning against a tree to keep an eye on the three kids. She was daydreaming about Tony and this weekend (it was there six-month-iversary) when she heard Emma shriek.

"I can't believe it!" Emma was holding something in her hand that she found about ten feet from the tree.

Jessie ran up to see what it was. Luke got there before her and was basically throwing a tantrum kicking the trees nearby. Jessie thought the worse as she ran up. What she saw wasn't as bad as she feared, but her life would never be the same.

Now everyone knew who had taken the little girl.

**Ooh Cliffhanger! I know this one is really long, but I wanted to get all of the suspects out there in one chapter. While still making it fun to read, thus a reeeaaaalllllyyyyy long chapter. Thoughts? I'll post again tomorrow, thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all thanks for everyone who has been keeping track of this story! This is the final chapter so be prepared for some exciting conclusions. Also I want to give thanks to a guest reviewer who gave me an idea on how to end the story- it's similar to where I was going with a slightly more positive reason. **

**I do not own these characters.**

**Chapter 7**

Jessie stared in shock at what Emma was holding. She couldn't believe it, how had she been so foolish. Of all the mistakes she had ever made, this was the biggest one yet. She quite honestly did not know how to put this behind her

Ravi came over and grabbed Jessie's hand. "I am so, so sorry Jessie. I know what this must be doing to you."

Emma threw it to the ground then turned to hug Jessie. Jessie held Emma for a few seconds before calling to Luke. The four of them stood there together. Emma hugging Jessie, Jessie arms around the two boys. They stared at the proof on the ground, none of them quite believing it. Finally Jessie bent down and slid it into her pocket. They headed back to their home, with heavy hearts and dragging feet despite finally being able to find Zuri. After all, they knew that the kidnapper would never harm her.

* * *

Zuri was bored. She had slept most of the day and now had nothing to do. Her captor had kept her well fed and was nice to her over all. She hadn't seen them since lunch though. She had gotten them to untie her hands and feet. They even gave her bandages, and brought her some toys. Millie wasn't talking to her, seeing as it was impossible for Zuri to talk back at the moment. She had tried to untie the gag, but the material was wet making it too tight for her. She had nothing to do but sit and wait for her siblings to find her.

The door opened and the captor walked in with some cookies and milk.

"Hey." They said softly, "I brought you a snack. Let's take that gag out, kay?"

Zuri quickly thought through her options before making a decision. She turned around and offered them the back of her head. She felt them messing around with the knot. As soon as it came undone Zuri turned and fled through the still open door behind them. She made it into the hallway but a few steps later she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She screamed until she was dragged back into the closet where the gag was quickly replaced. Zuri didn't give up she kicked and slapped until her hands were held behind her back and she was lifted up off the ground.

"Come on, Zuri! I don't want to hurt you just stop struggling." They were pleading with her, but Zuri was too scared to notice.

She heard a whispered I'm sorry before she was tied up and left in a heap on the floor. The ropes slicing into her old wounds, she cried around the gag afraid of what was going to happen to her. She just wanted to go home to her family. She wondered if her parents knew yet. Surely someone had told them. They would be waiting in the lobby to hold her when she was found. She cried herself to sleep dreaming of her parents.

* * *

Jessie stormed into the lobby. All of the hurt from earlier had morphed into anger at her betrayal. She saw Tony in the lobby and ran over to him, he saw her and opened his arms. She ran straight to him, too late he saw the anger in her eyes. He tried to back away. He tripped over a box on the floor and Jessie caught him, throwing him against the wall and trapping him. At that moment Bertram exited the elevator, intending to meet Mr. and Mrs. Ross at the door to help them with their bags. Seeing Tony trapped against the wall, he grabbed Jessie and pulled her off him.

"Jessie! What do you think you are doing!"

"Bertram, please, let me torture him."

"Why?"

"Yeah, what did I do?" Tony interjected

"Stay out of this." Bertram and Jessie snarled.

"Jessie?"

She stared past him, trying to kill Tony with a single look.

"I've never seen you like this, what did he do?"

"He kidnapped Zuri."

"WHAT!" Tony and Bertram yelled together.

Bertram let go of Jessie and immediately pinned Tony against the wall again. Tony's head slammed against the wall and he fought to stay conscious. Trying to think of a way out he turned to Jessie again.

"I would never hurt Zuri, why would you think that?"

"I don't." She replied calmly, "But I know you took her from the park."

"Oh yeah. And how exactly could you know that?"

With an evil smirk that did not look right on Jessie's face she reach into her pocket and pulled something out and held it in front of his face. He went pale at the sight of Jessie's face, and passed out when he laid eyes on the epaulette she was holding in her hand.

"Luke!" Jessie turned to the boy, "Go get your gym socks!"

Luke grinned, and dashed into the elevator.

He came back ten minutes later and eagerly waved the socks in Tony's face.

"Oh my rotten baloney!" Tony cried as he sat straight up.

"Where is my sister?!" Ravi tackled Tony back to the ground.

Bertram picked him up with one arm and tossed him onto the counter. Tony slowly stood up and pointed down the door behind his desk. They dragged Tony with them as they ran down into the back room. Tony pointed down toward one of the doors that led to a small supply closet. They opened the door to find an empty room with an open window.

* * *

A few minutes ago…

Zuri was desperate. She needed to get out of this small place. In the past few hours she had managed to get the gag out of her mouth. She had thought about screaming again but she didn't want to risk warning Tony that she was getting free. She silently worked on the ropes binding her wrists. By tugging with her teeth and fidgeting with her fingers she got them loose enough to slide over her hands. She untied her feet and pulled herself up. She walked over to the racks by the window and began to climb. The window slid open with almost no noise. She heard a commotion in the lobby and quickly slid out the window to the ground eight feet below.

* * *

Jessie screamed at Tony. No words, just screams. When the three older kids huddled together, Jessie ground her teeth together upset about scaring them. She turned her back on Tony and counted slowly to ten. Finally she turned back to him a somewhat calmer expression on her face.

"Tony. Why did you do this?" He awkwardly shuffled his feet on the ground. "Tony!"

"I wanted to impress you." He mumbled.

Jessie couldn't believe it. "You wanted to what?"

"I wanted to impress you." He looked up and saw Jessie's confused expression. "I knew that you were upset about the kids running away, again. I figured that I could help you teach them a lesson."

"And how exactly was scaring the crap out of my kids going to impress me?" She was still confused.

"You were never going to find out it was me. I was going to bribe Zuri not to tell you, and then I was going to be the one to 'rescue' her. I was going to be your hero." He was blushing in embarrassment.

Jessie walked up and tilted his head up to look at her. Then she took her other hand and slapped him across the face hard.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You were my hero." She told him.

"Wh-what?"

"You and Zuri were the two people who helped me to get a job here, so that I could stay in New York and follow my dreams."

Tony, Bertram, and Luke stared at her in stunned silence. Emma and Ravi tearing up over her romantic admission.

"Now however you are the man who scarred a young girl for life and lost me my JOB!"

She was angry again.

"What do you mean? You're still are nanny, right?" asked Luke.

"Your parents will explain when they get here." She vaguely answered.

"But-"

"Luke, we'll talk about it later, right now we need to find Zuri!" Bertram, Jessie, and the kids ran out into the lobby.

And right into Mr. and Mrs. Ross holding a still Zuri.

"Oh no!" Jessie ran forward, but Mr. Ross stood in front of his wife and blocked her path.

"This is your fault Jessie!" He was on the edge of a breakdown.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jessie had to know.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." He told her.

"The three kids ran to see their sister to make sure she was alright.

"I'm glad she is going to be okay, Mr. Ross." He still glared at her, "I'll go to my room and pack my things."

"I don't think so." Mr. Ross stopped her. "Just go. We can send you your things later."

She started to protest, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. With a small nod she turned for the door. Only to run into a wall made of Bertram and the four kids. She hugged them all saving the biggest and longest hug for Zuri.

The kids protested loudly at the loss of their favorite nanny, but one look from Bertram quieted them.

"You can't fire her, sir. She has been looking for Zuri, ever since she found realized she was missing. She had nothing to do with this." Bertram called out in her defense.

"That may be Bertram. But I made Jessie aware that while she was not the one to kidnap Zuri, she was the one responsible for letting the kids out into New York on their own."

"But, sir-"

"It's alright Bertram." Jessie smiled at him, "He's right, but thank you for having my back anyway."

Mrs. Ross spoke as Jessie reached the door. "If you tell us who did this to our baby girl, we will promise to give you a good recommendation in the future."

At that moment Tony walked into the lobby. Jessie looked at him, then back at Mrs. Ross.

"I can't do that, ma'am, I'm sorry." Tony stared at her in surprise when she didn't immediately turn him in.

"And why not?" Mrs. Ross nearly snarled at her.

Jessie merely smiled at her and said, "Because I am just as responsible as they are, and I would never disappoint them the way they disappointed me."

With that she walked out of the door and back onto the street where her adventures began some time ago.

***The End***

**That's all there is folks I have an epilogue in mind for anyone interested, but I need reviews before I decide whether or not to post it. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! My first ever fanfiction!**


	8. Epilogue

**Happy Epilogue**

Jessie walked out of the doors, and the lives of the people she cared most about.

A week later Jessie got several packages from the Ross penthouse containing all of her old things. She went to bed and cried in her new apartment and wondered how her life had gone downhill so fast.

A month after Jessie had left she read a newspaper article that told of Tony kidnapping Zuri. He told his side and had escaped jail with a temporary insanity plea. He was currently in Idaho working community service at a mental hospital. She tossed the paper on the table and was fixing herself breakfast when her phone beeped.

Assuming it was one of the kids she answered on the third ring, "Jessie here."

"Hello Jessie, it's Christina Ross. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? We would like to talk to you about what happened."

"Absolutely," Jessie replied after clearing her throat several times, "What time should I be there?"

"Six thirty should be fine."

"I'll see you then."

"Alright- Oh and don't tell the kids you're coming tonight."

"Okay, I won't. Goodbye, Mrs. Ross."

"See you tonight, Jessie."

Jessie looked at the phone after Mrs. Ross had hung up. She couldn't believe it. Were they going to-no. She did not want to get her hopes up. Jessie tried to eat her breakfast of eggs and bacon, but barely swallowed two bites. She threw the rest away and spent the rest of the day preparing for dinner. She went shopping for a new outfit and got her hair and nails done at a salon a few blocks from her apartment, which she quite honestly could not afford. It overlooked the park she had taken the kids to so many times, and often she would look out her window and watch them play with whatever babysitter they had that night.

The kids and her video chatted every day, and told her they refused to get a new nanny, firing any their parents tried to hire. Literally. The last one had matches put in her shoes not quite burnt out, so when she put her feet in-ouch. Of course the kids had no idea where she lived, she refused to tell them, to keep them from running out to talk to her, she didn't want to put anyone through that.

Jessie walked through the lobby of her old home and smiled at the new doorman, telling him that she had dinner with the Ross family. He called her in and on hearing Bertram's approval he sent her on up.

Jessie came up on the elevator and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Ross. They went through the niceties as prescribed by society and finally came upon the subject they were all dying to discuss.

"Jessie, we both want to apologize for our actions last month. We never really thought through what we were doing." Mr. Ross began. "We were so very stressed about Zuri's disappearance and we took it out on you, because we did not want to blame ourselves or our kids. They mean the world to us you see."

"I do understand, which is why I never argued with you over the phone. I love your kids and I was so worried about them, I knew how much pressure you were under and did not want to hurt you any more than I had."

"Well Jessie, we are glad you feel that way."

Mrs. Ross reached out to hold her husband's hand, "We want you to come back and work with us as soon as you can."

Jessie started bouncing and squealing with joy, "Uh… I mean- I would be delighted!"

"Now, Bertram knows you are here, but doesn't know why. And the kids are completely clueless. We wanted to surprise them tonight by having you tell them the good news."

Jessie all of the sudden felt her delight fade. "I have to say something first, as much as I would love to work for you again, I have a job right now. I got it a couple of days after you sent me my stuff."

They two Ross's shared a confused look, "Where are you working?"

Jessie smiled, "Actually I start next week at the kid's school. I wanted to be able to see them more, and what better way to help then as a Teacher's assistant."

"Oh well that shouldn't be too much of a problem. So long as you can pick up the three oldest, I am sure we can talk Bertram into watching Zuri for a few hours."

"Oh good! I would hate to let the school down since they took such a huge chance on me."

Mr. Ross looked surprised, "You would give up a teaching job to be our nanny?"

"Absolutely." She nodded, "Besides you guys pay better." She grinned.

They all laughed. When the door man announced the kids arrival she ran into the kitchen to sit in her usual seat.

* * *

"Luke!" He jumped at the sound of his three siblings yelling his name.

"What?" He asked.

"Emma has been talking to you for the last five minutes," Ravi told him, "And you have been paying even less attention than usual."

"Sorry, Em. I just miss her so much, and going to the park reminds me of her so much."

"Me too. I'm sure she'll see us soon."

Without realizing how accurate her words were Emma lead her siblings out of the elevator and towards the stairs. About halfway there Luke froze and sniffed the air before turning and running back towards the kitchen.

"Jessie!" He yelled as he burst into the door.

His siblings looked at him like he was crazy. They turned to head back up the stairs.

"Easy, Luke, you are stronger than you think."

Hearing Jessie's voice the other three raced into the kitchen dog piling on their old nanny.

Jessie laughed out of pure joy seeing all of her kids up close again.

* * *

They shared stories and laughed for a few hours until Emma asked what was on all of their minds.

"Don't get me wrong Jessie, but what are you doing here?"

"Well I just got a new job and I wanted to tell you guys about it in person, obviously."

"Where are you working?" Zuri joined the conversation.

"Well there's this school where some kids are going that was looking for an opening as a teacher's aide."

"No way. Our school?!" Emma looked at her.

Jessie nodded and the kids ran to hug her again.

"But I got another offer that I want to run by you guys before I accept." They looked at her expectantly, "I got an offer to be a nanny for this family of four kids, who need help with an annoying butler, mermaids, and a pet lizard. Think I can handle being your nanny again?"

"YES!"

And with that Jessie felt her life come back together with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later Jessie tucked the kids into bed and wished them good night. As she walked out of the lobby the doorman rushed to open the door, with a stuttered "see you later."

Some things never change.

**This is the ending I had many requests for, I think it turned out pretty well although it's not the ending I originally had in mind.**

**Thanks to all of my readers!**


End file.
